Tentation et mauvaise foi
by Anders Andrew
Summary: (Spoil fin de saison 5) Bobby veut conclure un pacte. Il est déterminé, il n'hésite pas à mettre son âme en gage...mais Crowley impose une petite condition.


Titre : Tentation et mauvaise foi

Auteur : **andersandrew**

Fandom : Supernatural

Personnage/Couple : Bobby/Crowley

Rating : PG-13

Warnings éventuels : Spoiler saison 5. Supputation de tendance homophobe chez Bobby

Nombre de mots : 624

Commentaire : sur le prompt « Des choses qui s'emmêlent »

* * *

Avant de se décider, Bobby avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question. Signer un pacte avec un démon, ce n'était pas rien...mais, s'il était honnête avec lui-même il devait bien avouer y avoir déjà pensé.

Au fond, peut-être qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion de pouvoir se rendre utile. Depuis qu'il avait perdu ses jambes, il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Certes, il répondait au téléphone, et il faisait des recherches. Cependant rien n'était aussi satisfaisant que la chasse sur le terrain.

Bobby avait épuisé ses réserves d'optimisme. La situation était particulièrement critique, il avait l'impression que s'il ne faisait rien, rien ne changerait, autant au niveau de l'Apocalypse que dans sa vie personnelle.

Crowley ne s'était pas montré surpris, et Bobby n'avait fait preuve d'aucune hésitation en posant les termes du marché. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un prêt, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix s'ils voulaient faire avancer les choses.

Néanmoins, lorsque le démon lui apprit que pour sceller l'accord, il fallait un baiser, Bobby renâcla. Il n'avait pas prévu ce retournement. Ce n'était qu'un petit effort à faire, pas grand chose finalement...ou bien c'était ce que Crowley voulait lui faire croire. Sous son apparence bonhomme, il était loin d'être inoffensif, Bobby le savait. Ce type avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, et bien qu'il paraisse être de leur côté, il restait un démon. Avide, corrompu, manipulateur. Tentateur.

Il mit un certain temps à le convaincre, à tel point que Bobby ne savait plus franchement si sa détermination était réelle ou si Crowley avait apporté sa pierre à l'édifice. Les choses s'emmêlaient dans sa tête il pesait les enjeux, repoussant difficilement son dégoût, cette part de lui qui n'aimait pas les homosexuels ; de toute façon, ça n'avait rien de sexuel, c'était une obligation, ça n'engageait à rien, un petit baiser ne transforme pas un homme en homo, surtout si c'est pour le bien de l'Humanité !

Etait-ce ses arguments, ceux de Crowley, ou sa mauvaise foi qui parlaient ? Il ne put s'empêcher de se le demander.

Il sursauta pourtant quand les mains du démon se posèrent sur ses joues. Ce dernier sourit devant son expression ; Bobby s'empressa de la dissimuler, mais c'était trop tard. Les yeux de Crowley pétillèrent et il susurra :

« C'est parti pour un tour de manège. »

Bobby serra les paupières, le visage crispé, et les lèvres de Crowley se posèrent doucement sur les siennes.

La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait embrassé, c'était sa femme. C'était très dur de penser à elle en ce moment, et Bobby se raidit davantage.

La main de Crowley toucha lentement sa barbe, de sorte qu'il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une caresse, auquel cas il aurait reculé, ou juste de sa main qui glissait. Il ouvrit tout de même la bouche pour protester, et il sentit l'autre se presser contre son corps. Le baiser se fit plus ardent, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, leur langue s'entremêlèrent avec lascivité. Ça avait quelque chose de nouveau et de familier à la fois qui rendait la chose presque rassurante, presque normale. Les idées de Bobby étaient brouillées, il se sentit vaciller, et le baiser s'éternisait de plus en plus, prenant le pas sur sa raison, et lui apportant même un certain plaisir.

Crowley était très doué à ce jeu-là. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, vivement, dans un bruit humide et embarrassant, Bobby devînt rouge de honte, reprenant ses esprit. Il recula dans son fauteuil roulant et après il s'essuya les lèvres avec sa manche.

Le démon le regarda d'en haut, avec un sourire en coin.

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'était si désagréable que ça.

- Dans tes rêves !, cracha l'humain.

Satisfait, Crowley rangea discrètement son téléphone portable dans sa poche.


End file.
